<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphabet Soup: Sonighty by Gekuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812572">Alphabet Soup: Sonighty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekuu/pseuds/Gekuu'>Gekuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Soup Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Major Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekuu/pseuds/Gekuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glances into the Sonic and Mighty relationship dynamic by using all 26 letters of the alphabet.</p><p>...or how an extroverted hedgehog and introverted armadillo navigate dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mighty shares a big concern with Sonic before they meet up with the rest of the crew.</p><p>There's many interpretations of Mighty's character, but I've always seen him as being shy, calm, and easily jumpy, so I'm going to follow my head cannon for the most part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple months since Sonic confessed his love for Mighty, and the armadillo had taken it well. Despite their lack of romantic experience, both were rather impressed at how they were managing. Even with busy schedules, which consisted of world saving and detective cases, Sonic and Mighty to spend as much time together as they could.</p><p>Everything was going wonderfully for them.</p><p>That is, until Sonic decided to mention his relationship to his friends. Apparently, mentioning your boyfriend is an instant excuse for a meet-and-greet party, and Sonic was rather miffed, but complied, figuring that it’s about time Mighty met the rest of his crew.</p><p>After meeting together at a local coffee shop, Sonic and Mighty made their way toward the train station to get back to Green Hill.</p><p>It was surprisingly quiet for the whole ride, but Sonic knew Mighty wasn’t one for conversation, so he was content in just holding the armadillo’s hand as they rode along bumpy train tracks. It was rather relaxing.</p><p>After arriving at Green Hill, Sonic lead them off the train and out of the station. It was then that Sonic felt Mighty tap his shoulder, the hedgehog stopped and turned his attention to the armadillo.</p><p>Sonic’s eyes widened in concern as he saw how shaky his boyfriend was. He quickly pulled Mighty into a hug, but soon pulled away when seeing that it had done nothing to help his lover.</p><p>“Mighty, whoa dude. You okay?” Sonic asked as he placed a hand on Mighty’s shoulder. The armadillo looked like an absolute wreck, to the point where sweat was rolling down the side of Mighty’s head,</p><p>Mighty gulped. He nervously looked up to meet Sonic’s eyes, asking very quietly “D-do you think they’ll like me?”</p><p>Sonic frowned. Did this small get-together really bothered Mighty that much? Wanting to comfort his boyfriend, Sonic grabbed the other’s hand without breaking eye contact, Sonic felt Mighty flinch in response, the poor thing. But nonetheless, Sonic kept their eyes locked together.</p><p>“Of course they’ll like you dude,” Sonic replied with a smile, “Come on Mighty, who wouldn’t like you? You’re gentle, sweet, and you also make a pretty mean chilidog!”</p><p>Mighty stared at Sonic before letting out a light chuckle. “Sonic, you know I can cook more than just a chilidog,” he replied.</p><p>“Well yeah, you’re a five star chef all around, but we both know that a good tasting chilidog is all my stomach needs to be happy,” Sonic grinned.</p><p>“Ha! It seems so,” Mighty said, his shaking had ceased, but the armadillo bent his ears downward as his initial anxiety crept back, “I-I’m sorry. I know you’re trying to make me feel better, b-but group settings are not my forte. A-and I’m sure your friends are wonderful and all! It’s just that...”</p><p>Sonic snorted at Mighty’s nonstop babble. Poor guy was so worried that Sonic could even see sweat sliding down his black fur. The hedgehog placed a hand on the armadillo’s muzzle which instantly caused Mighty to stop and look back at Sonic.</p><p>“You worry too much Mighty. It’s going to be fine! My friends are very chill, and they really want to get to know you since I, heh, just kind of mentioned you all casually in a conversation without telling them beforehand. Besides you’ll have me there and Knuckles is coming too, so you won’t totally be surrounded by new people.”</p><p>“W-wait? Knuckles is also coming?” Mighty asked, as he bounced in excitement, “Why didn’t you tell me!?”</p><p>“Oh...oops,” Sonic chuckled sheepishly, “I thought I did, my bad.”</p><p>Mighty laughed, “Sonic...”</p><p>Sonic just shrugged, letting out another embarrassed laugh. He really needed to get better at timing his news with others.</p><p>“W-well at least now I know,” Mighty whispered as he shifted his glance back to Sonic, “T-thank you...for helping me feel better.”</p><p>“No problem dude,” Sonic smiled as he and Mighty continued on their way toward the hedgehog’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic wants to make up for all the hassle he causes for Mighty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in a thousand years did Sonic ever imagine being in a relationship. However, if he had to start with someone, he was glad that it was Mighty.</p><p>Originally Sonic feared that dating another would mean giving up his love of running and living freely. It was his worst nightmare above all else.</p><p>However, Mighty was actually alright with letting Sonic run loose, never expecting the hedgehog to stay behind if he didn’t want to. When the city was put in danger at the last possible minute, Mighty didn’t mind if rescheduling a date. The armadillo was a gem, yet Sonic couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of guilt gnawing inside him.</p><p>There were a few times that Sonic had brought up the question to Mighty, asking if he was really happy despite having an absent boyfriend, but Mighty could only shrug back and replied with, “Well gee, that wouldn’t really be fair for you, now would it? I mean...I know how you are, and as long as you’re happy, I don’t mind it.”</p><p>Sonic smiled. His boyfriend was certainly something, and Sonic had to repay Mighty somehow, and the hedgehog knew just how to remedy that.</p><p>—</p><p>Skidding to a stop near a clump of bushes, Sonic pushed the them out of his way. “Aha!” Sonic exclaimed as he leaped over the greenery.</p><p>Just as he had hoped to fine, a meadow filled with flowers! Squatting down, Sonic started picking them off the ground and into his hands.</p><p>The few times Sonic had visited Mighty’s old campsite, he remembered how enamored the armadillo was with flowers. Whenever he wasn’t cooking or cleaning his campsite, Mighty would sit down and craft crowns of flowers. Quite often, Sonic would awake up from his nap whenever Mighty would drop a crown on his head on his head.</p><p>However, ever since Mighty had moved back with the Chaotix, Sonic noticed that Mighty hadn’t had time to relax and enjoy nature like before, so maybe these flowers could be a nice gift for him.</p><p>“Ha! There we are,” Sonic proclaimed, staring at the bouquet he held in his hand, “Now, time to pay Team Chaotix a visit.”</p><p>—</p><p>Walking through the apartment complex, Sonic scratched his head as he tried to remember which apartment the Chaotix were staying at. Looking to the side, Sonic noticed a janitor nearby, and he quickly jogged over to her. After getting some directions, Sonic thanked the worker and ran off.</p><p>It was difficult to navigate the building with all the meandering corridors, but soon Sonic found himself in front of a door which read ‘495’.</p><p>“Well, here goes nothing,” Sonic whispered as he rang the doorbell. The hedgehog quickly slid his hand with the bouquet of flowers behind him.</p><p>Within a a couple of seconds, Sonic heard the door unlock, and he was soon met by Mighty, who opened the door slightly wider at seeing the hedgehog outside the Chaotix apartment.</p><p>“Sonic?” Mighty asked, a bit surprised, “What are you doing here? I-I thought our date wasn’t until Friday?”</p><p>Sonic sheepishly laughed, “Yeah sorry for dropping in all of a sudden, but I needed to give something for you.”</p><p>Mighty tilted his head as he stepped outside the apartment, “Wha...give something? For me? Like what?”</p><p>Sonic took in a breath. He pulled out the bouquet and presented it to Mighty, who stared at the flowers with wide eyes.</p><p>“Uh, okay I didn’t plan what I was going to say, but here goes nothing,” Sonic began, “I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate all the support you’ve given me. I know I know I can’t be there 24/7, what with saving the world and all, but I try to make up for it when I can.”</p><p>Mighty slowly wrapped his hands around the flowers and took them out of the hedgehog’s hands. The armadillo gave Sonic back his attention.</p><p>“Not going to lie, I suck at these speeches, but I hope this is enough to show that I do cherish our relationship, and that I will try to be better than I have been to you lately. So uh, I’ll start with flowers! I know how much you like them, so uh...yeah!”</p><p>After saying all that, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The speech was doing alright until his mind went blank at the end. ‘Oh well, hope Mighty didn’t find this lame,’ Sonic thought to himself.</p><p>However, Sonic was taken aback once he felt a yellow colored arm wrap around his neck.</p><p>“You’re doing just fine to me,” Mighty replied, brushing his nose against the other’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Communicator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Pre-relationship time period]</p><p>Mighty can never catch a break with the rest of the Chaotix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mighty!” Vector called as he walked up to his red shelled friend, who had been reading a book while lying down on the couch.</p><p>Mighty lowered his book, directing all his attention to Vector, and what he got was a hand shoving a beeping communicator which displayed a silhouette of a very familiar hedgehog.</p><p>“It’s Sonic,” the crocodile grinned slyly, “Better not keep your boyfriend waiting, that would be pretty rude.”</p><p>Mighty’s eyes widened as he snatched the communicator out of his friend’s hands. He angrily glared back at the smiling croc.</p><p>“For the last time, he’s not my boyfriend!” Mighty hissed as he jumped off the couch.</p><p>“Oh please, ever since you moved in with us, that hog’s been hot on your tail!”</p><p>“And what makes you think that?”</p><p>“Come on Mighty, are you really that dense?” Vector laughed, “Can’t you see? He’s been hanging out with you for the past what...several weeks?”</p><p>“Well yeah, we’re catching up! I haven’t seen him for the past few months since y’know...I still lived in an isolated part of the forest.”</p><p>“But Mighty, the way he looks at you man! Can’t you see?”</p><p>Mighty flushed, “That—That’s not what he means! We’re just friends!”</p><p>“Bro, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, that ain’t friendship, it’s definitely the look of undying love~,” the croc sang as he puffed his chest out.</p><p>Mighty growled, “Undying love!? Vector—”</p><p>“The want in his eyes, that shyness he has whenever he tries to get close with you, him taking you out on those lunch dates, why as a detective, and ace matchmaker extraordinaire, I can confirm that there’s a slow-burn romance oozing between the two of you!” Vector stated excitedly.</p><p>Mighty stared at Vector for a long while with a blank look. The armadillo rolled his eyes, knowing that anything related to romance would set the crocodile off.</p><p>“Yeah right,” Mighty replied as he stood ip from the couch and left the room, all the while redialing Sonic’s name on the communicator.</p><p>“Stop denying your love for him Mighty!” Vector’s voice echoed throughout their apartment.</p><p>—</p><p>“Oh Miiiighty~” Charmy called as both he and Ray walked up to the armadillo who had been previously napping on his bed.</p><p>Mighty peaked open an eyelid, watching the two younger detectives with suspicion. “What?” he asked as he shifted his body to face both Charmy and Ray.</p><p>Both boys shared a sly expression before Charmy pulled his hand from his back and shoved a communicator in front of the armadillo’s face. “Your boyfriend’s been calling,” the bee grinned.</p><p>“Yeah Mighty, you better answer it now. The communicator’s been ringing for quite awhile now,” Ray smiled with his eyes half lidded, hands on his hips.</p><p>Mighty groaned as he lied back down on his bed, “You two woke me up for this?”</p><p>“Oh come on Mighty, Sonic’s been trying to contact you and you’re just ignoring him!”</p><p>“Yeah, because I’m tired from our case last night and desire more self care at the moment,” Mighty replied as he shifted his position away from Charmy and Ray, “Sonic can wait a few more hours.”</p><p>“For shame Mighty, you’re not being a very great boyfriend right now.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“I’m not his—“</p><p>Charmy looked over to Ray, “How sad, don’t you think Ray?”</p><p>“Yeah, and here I thought Mighty could do anything,” Ray replied emphasizing the last part of his sentence.</p><p>Mighty growled in frustration. The armadillo stretched out his arm and grabbed the communicator from Charmy. “Now go, and for the last time we aren’t a thing!” Mighty yelled as both younger detectives sped out of the room, their laughters echoing down the hallway.</p><p>Mighty rolled his eyes, as he clicked a button on the side of the communicator. The armadillo waited before Sonic appeared on screen.</p><p>“Whoa dude, you look terrible.”</p><p>“I was awoken from my nap. Now, what did you need?” Mighty said, covering a yawn with his hand.</p><p>—</p><p>“I swear to chaos,” Mighty gritted with his teeth as he stirred the stew in the pot, “If those three bother me one more time about Sonic, I’m going to punch a hole through the wall.”</p><p>Espio listened as he leaned against the wall, near the kitchen stove. The chameleon watched as Mighty angrily stomped through the kitchen, swinging open cabinets, and vigorously shaking spices into the pot.</p><p>“I just can’t stand it anymore,” Mighty complained, “We’re just friends, there’s absolutely nothing going on between us!”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Espio asked as he stood up straight and walked over to his fuming friend with his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Yes!” Mighty exclaimed as he took the lid and slammed it down onto the pot, with such force that a slight echo was heard throughout the kitchen. The sound was loud enough to even catch Espio off guard.</p><p>“Whoa relax Might,” Espio said as he lead Mighty over to the dinner table, “you’re as angry as Knuckles right now, take a seat.”</p><p>Mighty let out a sigh before pulling one of the chairs back and taking a seat. He held his head with his hands, his elbows propped his weight on the table. After a second of composure, Mighty sat up and turned toward Espio.</p><p>“Tell me you agree with me.”</p><p>“What? About you and your boyfriend’s relationship problems?” Espio smirked.</p><p>Mighty’s eyes shrunk. After a few seconds, his face boiled with frustration. The armadillo quickly stood up and stomped out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey Mighty! You’re cooking?” Espio called.</p><p>“Take care of the stew yourself!” Mighty shouted as Espio heard a bedroom door slammed slam shut.</p><p>The chameleon smirked as he got up to turn off the stove.</p><p>“That armadillo sure hates confronting his feelings,” Espio said as he slurped some of the stew into his mouth.</p><p>It needed more salt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Doubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a friday night and Sonic decides to take Mighty to a local carnival for a fun time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, looks like you toppled all the cups, sir!” The vendor proclaimed as she went to grab the ball rolling on the floor, “Pick anything from the top shelf for your prize!”</p><p>“Heey, nice throw Mighty!” Sonic cheered as he lightly punched the armadillo’s arm, “I knew you had it in you!”</p><p>Mighty giggled, “Thanks...”</p><p>“So Mr. Mighty, which prize would you like?” The eagle chirped as she leaned over the counter.</p><p>Tapping his cheek, Mighty stuck his tongue out as he browsed the top shelf. He stared at all the plushes that were displayed, most a variety of mobian creatures.. They all looked cute, Mighty wasn’t too sure which one to choose.</p><p>“Um...can I have the hero chao?” Mighty pointed at the white stuffed animal.</p><p>“A fine choice,” the eagle commented as she reached for the toy chao with a long staff that had a small hook near the end of it. Upon grabbing said toy, the eagle lowered it down, unhooking the chao she handed it over to Mighty, who gave a quiet thank you in return.</p><p>After securing the chao safe in his backpack, Mighty felt Sonic grab hold of his hand.</p><p>“Hey, let’s go get a bite to eat before we play more games,” Sonic stated as he pulled Mighty forward, “I’m starving over here!”</p><p>“Okay, I think I remember seeing a nearby food area somewhere over there,” Mighty replied as he tried to keep up with his boyfriend’s fast-pace walk.</p><p>“Awesome! Let’s go see if we can knab a chili dog or something!”</p><p>After a couple of minutes, they reached the food area. After looking through the menu and discussing what to get, Sonic assured Mighty to go find a seat while he ordered their meal. The armadillo nodded his head and went to search for an open table at the patio.</p><p>However, while Mighty was searching for a seat, a familiar voice caught his attention.</p><p>“Well, well, is that you Mighty?” a female voice called, “I should’ve known you and your boyfriend were here for the carnival.”</p><p>The armadillo swerved to the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he realized it was none other than Rouge, and sitting next to her was Shadow.</p><p>“Oh! Hello...” Mighty waved. He had only met Rouge and Shadow just a couple of months prior when he was invited to meet all of Sonic’s friends, though his memory was still fuzzy on their names.</p><p>“Where’s big blue at?” Rouge asked, lowering her sunglasses.</p><p>“Ordering food, he’ll probably be out in a couple of minutes...I’m surprised you guys aren’t out on a mission right now. Sonic tells me you guys are busy agents,” Mighty said, scratching the side of his head.</p><p>“Not tonight hun, the chief gave us a break today, so I decided to bring this mopey boy to the carnival for a night of fun.”</p><p>“I would’ve rather been anywhere but here and you know that,” Shadow mumbled.</p><p>Mighty’s brows furrowed. While it was only their second meeting, he still couldn’t understand Shadow’s attitude, and was unclear of how to respond.</p><p>“Oh lighten up! We’re at a festive place, eat your chicken strips and have some fun,” Rouge said as she grabbed one of the chicken strips from Shadow’s plate and flinged it at said hedgehog. Shadow just grumbled while Mighty tried to hold back a laugh at the scene, but the sudden stare the black hedgehog directed over at him caused him to stay silent.</p><p>That was when Mighty felt a finger tap his shoulder, looking behind him Mighty saw that Sonic had return with a plate of food.</p><p>“You mobians stealing my boyfriend?” Sonic joked as he squinted his eyes at Rouge and Shadow.</p><p>“No, shut up,” Shadow said as he glared at his blue counterpart. Rouge slapped the back of his head causing the ebony hedgehog to grumble once more. Mighty just stared confused as Sonic let out a holler of a laugh.</p><p>“Be a little more welcoming Shadow, for chaos sake, you’re scaring Mighty away! Poor guy isn’t used to your attitude yet.”</p><p>Shadow said nothing but instead went back to munching on his food.</p><p>“Anyways, since we’re both here. You guys mind if we takeover your table?” Sonic asked as he gestured his hand above the empty spots on the table.</p><p>“Go ahead darling, perhaps a bigger group will get Shadow into the spirit,” Rouge snickered as she felt Shadow bump her arm. </p><p>Mighty glanced over at Sonic, still unsure of what to do. The hedgehog just smiled back as he patted Mighty’s arm and guided the armadillo to an open seat across from the other two.</p><p>“So tell me, what brings you guys out here to the carnival? I would’ve guessed you’d bring your whole posse Sonic.”</p><p>Sonic took a bite of his pizza before replying back, “Eh, I was gonna. But usually today is when I hang out with Mighty, and I heard from a couple of bystanders that there was a carnival in town, so I figured why not have a date here.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Mighty commented softly.</p><p>“Aww, how very kind of you blue. I always knew you’d make a good boyfriend one day,” Rouge complimented, “Did you guys win anything yet?”</p><p>Sonic took another bite of his pizza before pointing over at Mighty. The armadillo nervously munched on a fry in return as he tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p>“Oh my god, what did you win? Show me!”</p><p>Mighty swallowed loudly before nodding back at the bat. Turning his body, Mighty slowly reached over to his backpack and set it down on the tabletop. Placing his hand on the zipper, Mighty opened the bag and showed Rouge the stuffed chao. The bat awed in reply.</p><p>“Oh my god he’s adorable sweetie! I need to get one before the night ends,” Rouge commented as she took a sip of her drink, that is, until an idea popped into her mind.</p><p>“Hey!” Rouge exclaimed as an idea popped into her head, “There were actually a few activities for teams that we saw a little before we came to eat, I say we should all go and play!”</p><p>Sonic wiped his muzzle as he finished up his pizza slice. He looked over to Rouge with a mischievous glint. “Am I smelling some competition?” the hedgehog grinned.</p><p>‘Oh no, this can’t end well...’ Mighty thought as he watched his boyfriend’s eyelids lower to match his grin.</p><p>“Quit involving me in your silly shenanigans...” Shadow munched.</p><p>“Hush Shadow, I’m making a deal,” Rouge hissed, her competitive spirit rising just as much as Sonic’s.</p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes as he finished the last of his fries. Guess, he’ll have to suffer with whatever is about to transpire between all four of them.</p><p>—</p><p>“...Shoot the fishes when they come up from the water, the bigger the fish the more points you get! Would you four like to try?” a brown monkey called from a tent as he pointed over at Sonic, Mighty, Rouge, and Shadow with his staff.</p><p>Sonic and Rouge were quick to jump on the seats, both grabbing water guns at each end of the tent. Mighty and Shadow followed their partners, both also grabbing water guns that were laying flat on the counter.</p><p>“When I pull this lever, just start shooting!” the monkey announced as he readied for the game to start.</p><p>“Come on baby, I need to win a prize!” Rouge hollered as she aimed her gun in front of her. Next to her, Shadow repeated the same process but with an added grunt.</p><p>“You doing fine Mighty?” Sonic asked as he brought the squirt gun in front of him, “I know I kind of just pulled you into this...”</p><p>Mighty smiled mimicking his boyfriend’s previous action, “It’s okay as long as I get to play with you.”</p><p>Sonic felt his cheeks heat up as he darted his eyes away from Mighty who didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>All four mobians’ ears twitched as a loud clunk was heard. Soon fishes sprang up from the stage, and water sprung from both sides of the booth as everyone tried to aim for the bigger fish sliding about the set.</p><p>“You need to aim a little better than that Shadow!” Rouge told her partner who’s spout hit the front of the stage set, nowhere near the targets swimming atop.</p><p>“As if you’re doing any better,” Shadow muttered as he watched Rouge miss a few fish.</p><p>On the other side, Sonic and Mighty were having the same luck as they’re opponents. It was hard to aim with the guns they were given, but nonetheless they were managing to score a couple of points.</p><p>However, diverting his concentration, Sonic turned his head to look over at Mighty. The hedgehog hadn’t noticed that he stopped shooting as he silently watched his boyfriend aim at the targets ahead. Mighty was in an intense concentration mode, his brows furrowed with a small frown plastered on his muzzle.</p><p>Sonic was starstruck.</p><p>After a few more seconds, the hedgehog finally realized that he wasn’t playing the game. With a quick shake of his head, Sonic brought his attention back to his targets and resumed shooting them.</p><p>Red sirens lit up the stage as the game came to a finish. The monkey turned to the scoreboard and looked over at Rouge and Shadow, “Well then, looks like you two won this match.”</p><p>Rouge cheered in her spot while Shadow pulled on his glove.</p><p>“I’ll go get both of your prizes.”</p><p>As the monkey hopped off to the back, Sonic took a look at Mighty, who had placed his gun on the counter.</p><p>“Well, that was fun,” Mighty said as fiddled with his backpack strap, he turned over to look at Sonic, “Sorry we didn’t win.”</p><p>Sonic darted his eyes to the side as he brushed it off, “Ooh, as long as we both had fun, I don’t really mind...” </p><p>Mighty hummed in reply as Sonic sighed inwardly with relief, the armadillo didn’t need to know about what just transpired.</p><p>A whistle caught both parties’ attention. Shifting their glances, Sonic and Mighty saw Rouge and Shadow strolling up to them with their prizes in hand.</p><p>“Well, it’s not a stuffed chao toy,” Rouge said as she inspected the small teddybear in her hand, “BUT I find it adorable. Anywho, you boys up for the next activity?”</p><p>Sonic looked over at Mighty to see if the other was still interested. The armadillo glanced back at his boyfriend before shuffling next to Sonic and lightly hugged his arm.</p><p>Mighty didn’t say anything in return, but his motion was enough to convey to Sonic that he wanted to continue, he was just to shy to say anything in front of Rouge and Shadow.</p><p>Sonic looked over at their companions with a smile, “Sure, what’s next?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update, this chapter was originally another idea, but I decided to save that idea for a later chapter, so I ended up rewriting this as a result. Though, it’s a bit longer so hopefully that makes up for the absence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enjoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mighty attempts to get Sonic to relax after weeks nonstop heroing and detective cases.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was never one to slow down, for him running was everything, just the thought of staying in one place drove him crazy.</p>
<p>...Yet, here he was lying down in a grassy meadow, totally relaxed as his head sat atop Mighty’s lap, the latter of whom was lightly combing his hands through Sonic’s spikes.</p>
<p>“Enjoying yourself, Blue?” Mighty laughed as he continued to comb through the hedgehog’s spikes.</p>
<p>“I aaam~,” Sonic purred, “The added petting is doing wonders at the moment.”</p>
<p>Mighty laughed lightly as he continued to stroking his hand back and forth. Carefully, the armadillo weaved his hand through Sonic’s prickly spiked head, avoiding as many needles as possible.</p>
<p>However, while they were relaxing, Sonic felt his legs twitched and the blue hedgehog grunted. Laying down was getting pretty boring.</p>
<p>Lifting an eyelid, Sonic looked up at Mighty, “...Say Might, you wanna go for a run?”</p>
<p>Mighty rolled his eyes amusingly, “Sonic, we haven’t been here for thirty minutes and you’re already thinking of running?”</p>
<p>“You expected anything different?”</p>
<p>“I expected at least a little bit of patience from you.”</p>
<p>“Ah ha,” Sonic smirked and grinned up at his boyfriend, “Bold of you to assume I had any patience.”</p>
<p>‘Well, alright he has a point there,’ Mighty thought as he let out a snort.</p>
<p>“Jokes aside, my legs are twitching like crazy. I think they’re getting tired of relaxing, think it’s time to get up and go, y’know?”</p>
<p>Mighty hummed as he continued to stroke Sonic’s fur before speaking again, “Come on Blue, you’ve been doing non stop heroing for the past few weeks, and I finally got a break from detective cases. I think we both deserve a big break.”</p>
<p>Sonic grunted, “Yeah but my legs are itching to do something right now...”</p>
<p>Mighty frowned as he stared at Sonic. Stopping his hand motion, Mighty brought his hand to his side and slowly leaned down to give Sonic a light kiss.</p>
<p>“Please?” Mighty begged as he slowly sat back up.</p>
<p>Sonic squinted his eyes at Mighty before letting out a yawn and sharing a slight nod in reply. After that, Sonic brought his hands down to his chest and interlocked his fingers together.</p>
<p>The hedgehog stared up at Mighty again with a small smile, “Alright, fine, you win. I’ll rest.”</p>
<p>Mighty smiled, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sonic just chuckled, “Ah, I could never say no to you Mighty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take this as another added treat, a rare double upload woo (though it was rather short sorry)</p>
<p>I'll be starting college this week, but I'll try to get the next update up as fast as I can</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>